


Shadow of Life

by Demous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demous/pseuds/Demous





	Shadow of Life

Story 2 Ch. 1

[i]Sayuri smiles as she walks down the street her purple haired girlfriend hanging off her arm head rested on her shoulder. It was sunny but not too hot with a nice breeze keeping them cool. Everything seemed perfect. No one was there to keep them apart allowing them to be in their own little world. The silence was suddenly shattered by three suited men running up and pulling them apart. Sayuri struggled against the two men holding her but it was useless. The two men held her easily despite her strength. The other pulled the other girl a short distance away and threw her onto her hands and knees. She looked at Sayuri with her fear filled bright green eyes her hair slightly in her face. The man pulls out a wooden sword and raises it to strike her. The man spoke something in a language Sayuri didn't understand before swinging the sword down. Screaming Sayuri pulled one last time.[/i]

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Sayuri shot up a scream caught in her throat. A name she didn't know caught with it. She scanned her bedroom to see if anything was out of place. The room was, in a word, extravagant. Everything was obviously high quality and expensive. From the large king sized bed she was sleeping in to the handwoven red silk curtains that covered her windows to the intricately carved mahogany and purpleheart desk that was covered in half finished drawings and schoolwork to her walk in closet full of expensive designer skirts and dresses she'll never willing wear. Satisfied nothing had changed while she'd been sleeping she lays back down and presses her palms to her eyes, "What the hell was with that dream? And who the hell was that girl. We were obviously close but I've never seen her before. Her eyes though... So pretty..."

She shakes her head and flips over to bury her face in her pillow, "Why me... The dream I had was weird... It seemed so real... Almost like... A... Memory..." with that last thing said sleep reclaims her. This time dreamless.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Yawning Sayuri lifts herself out of bed and stretches. The girls face flashed through her mind as she stood and made her way towards her bathroom. Walking in she closes the door behind her and yawns again. The bathroom was large enough for six people to all be in at the same time and still have room to move around. The whole room was a pristine white with marble tile floors and walls. She makes a face at the constant reminders of just how rich her father was and how much he loved to show it off. Sighing she walks over and turns her shower on. As she waits for the water to heat up her thoughts drift back to her dream. Though most of the details now escaped the appearance of the girl had not. Specifically her face. The purple hair and green eyes seemed to be burned into her memory.

Sighing she slips out of her nightshirt and underwear and into the shower. She starts humming some random song as she washes herself. As she's rinsing herself off her a mark on her wrist catches her eye. The humming quickly stops as she frowns and runs her finger over the mark. It looked like a pair of intertwined chains wrapped around her wrist with one to match on her other wrist. To anyone else they would look like tattoos but she'd had them for as long as she could remember. Her frown deepens as she examines one, [i]'Is it just me or is there something different about it? I can't tell. You'd think any minute change would be noticeable since I've had it my whole life but no...'[/i] she turns the water off and steps out onto a black bathmat.

Grabbing a fluffy white towel she began drying herself off paying special attention to her hair making sure it was completely dry. Wrapping it around herself she steps back into her room and makes her way to her closet. She dresses quickly into a sleeveless white t-shirt and black pants. She slipped on a pair of black slip-on shoes. She moves over to a vanity set into the wall and grabs a dark red pendant in the shape of a dragon head. She smiles as she slips it on. She looks in the mirror and smiles at her appearance. She was tall with red waist-length hair and red eyes. Which was another odd thing about her. When she looked in the mirror she saw sharp red eyes. Everyone else said they saw a piercing blue. As unusual as it was it had never bothered her.

Walking out she ties her hair into a low thin ponytail. As she walks down the halls towards the dining room. servants bowed slightly as she passed. She nodded curtly in response. None of them bother to talk to her. Her father had assured that. Last servant that had talked to her as an equal had been fired on the spot when her father saw them. Now they just avoided talking to her as much as possible. She stops in front of a pair of double doors. Pushing open the doors she sighs in relief seeing that her father was not in the room, 'A few minutes longer without having to see him is always a good thing,' she walks in and sits in her usual seat near the head of the table. It was already laid with food. It was a simple breakfast of pancakes, eggs, sausages, and bacon. Though "simple" takes on a whole new meaning when you're as rich as she was. The meal itself wouldn't have been out of place in a five-star restaurant. She gives an irritated sigh before eating. Her life irritated her. It wasn't the money that bothered her. The money she was completely indifferent to. What bothered her was her fathers chronic need to show off exactly how rich he was. Every little thing about her house and clothes and things practically oozed money. She was surprised the plates weren't solid gold, 'If they were solid gold they'd get scratched up to easily and that would defeat the point,' she could practically here one of her old tutors say.

The door to the dining room opened again and Sayuri instantly corrected her posture before looking to see who it was. Her tutors had a terrible habit of showing up at the worst times. She smiled and relaxed when she saw it was her mother, "Good Morning Mother. How are you today?" her mother smiles softly as she makes her way to her spot at the table. She was tall and slim with platinum blonde hair and soft blue eyes. She was wearing a flowing blue dress that faded to white at the hem.

"Good morning Sayuri. I am doing perfectly fine this morning," she sits down gracefully, "Breakfast looks good as usual if not a little plain," she gives Sayuri a knowing look, "Not that you mind of course."

Sayuri laughs, "You know I hate how he likes to show off. I like to make things as simple as possible when I can. Not like he can do much about it."

Her mother sighs, "I know how you feel about your father Sayuri," Sayuri flinches slightly at her mothers tone, "But he is your father. He deserves enough respect that you can call him that."

Sayuri looks down at her food, "I know mother... It's just hard. Especially ever since that day..."

Her mother smiles sadly, "Let's move on to another topic. How's your training going?"

The rest of the meal was filled with pleasant conversation. As Sayuri got up to leave her stopped her, "Ah, one more thing before you go. We will be having guests tonight. And while your father may be away and I am more lax I do expect you to dress properly."

Sayuri tilts her head curiously, "Guests while he, Father, is away? That's odd even for you mother. May I ask who they are?"

She nods, "Of course. It's an old friend of mine. We had a falling out... Some years ago. It's been a long time and they just moved to the city recently. I felt it's time to try and reconnect. She married into the Strauss family. Your father isn't exactly a fan of them so as long as he's not here they are welcome," she gives Sayuri a look, "They do have children. A son and two daughters. And I'll make myself perfectly clear: you will not spend the night flirting with any of them. Especially their eldest who's the same age as you."

Sayuri rolls her eyes, "That was one party Mother and if I wasn't you know for a fact Uncle would have followed her all night."

She raises an eyebrow, "And so you were just doing it to protect her? And not because, and I quote, 'she was so freaking pretty?'"

Sayuri scratches the back of her head, "I'm not gonna deny that. Either way I get it. Dress nicely and be polite," she walks out the doors into the hallway but not before making one last comment, "Can't promise about the flirting though," her mother just laughs and rolls her eyes.

[i]'Hmm... Should I train or go into town with Mina today?'[/i]


End file.
